


The Munsters

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine’s never see this 1964 sitcom
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 12
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	The Munsters

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Drabble that could fit in canon or not whatever floats your boat.

It was only the third Friday night dinner Blaine had been invited to so he was still a little wary of his boyfriend’s family. Less so of Finn since they were around the same age and all Finn did at dinner was eat and talk football. Both of which Blaine could relate to, especially when Carole’s cooking was so good. 

He was sitting next to Kurt when the Hummel’s found out. It wasn’t like he had been keeping a deep dark secret but they all seemed personally offended by his comment. 

“What’s the Monsters?” Blaine asked. 

“No, Blaine, it’s The Munsters,” Kurt correctly, gently. 

“Never heard of it.” He shrugged. 

“It’s a classic!” Burt told him. 

“Oh dear, you oughta watch it,” Carole chimed in. 

Finn even took a break from stuffing his face to add, “It’s like really good, dude.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen it,” Kurt said. 

“My parents don’t really share anything they liked with Cooper or me. I guess they wanted us to find our own likes and dislikes.” 

“We’re gonna change that,” Burt said firmly. “It’s a sitcom night.” 

So, after the table was cleared the Hummel’s and Hudson’s took Blaine into the living room to seemingly change his young life. 

Burt had the show on VHS and DVD. If Blaine had any hope of earning his way into this family he was going to have to like this show from the ’60s. Kurt sat down next to him and snuggled into his side. If watching this show involved cuddles, Blaine was going to fall in love instantly.


End file.
